Halloween Horrors
by PeachToadCutie
Summary: Every year on Halloween, something awful happens to Bowser. Something so awful, he can't even tell his best friend, Peach. Every year, he manages to keep it under control. But this year... he can't! Now Bowser must fight to keep his loved ones alive before he kills them all, all while dealing with with broken friendships, lies, and a secret affair. Rated M for chapter 2!


Halloween Horrors

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Today, I'm starting a Halloween story, in honor of Halloween. This story mainly revolves around Bowser. Mainly because his birthday's on Halloween, and I could really see him being the star of a Halloween themed story. Peach is the other main character of the story. All eight of his kids will be present in the story, as well as other Mario villains, like Wario and King Boo. So… enjoy! Also, some of this story is from Bowser's POV!**

1/A dirty secret

The scene takes place at Bowser's Castle in Dark Land. A violent storm is happening. Thunder is crackling, and the lightning is blinding. Someone is standing in the shadows. They begin to speak. It was a dark and stormy October evening when it happened. The denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom would probably be getting all hyped up, since it was coming up. The worst day of my life. And it happened to fall on my birthday, too. And that day… is Halloween! God, I hate that day! Why do I hate it? Well, you might think it's because every year, stupid little kids come charging into _my_ land, asking for silly sweets and stuff. And every year, I always say no, and the little brats find it their mission to torture the hell out of me, until I say yes, right? Well, that's part of the reason.

No, the main reason is so horrible, I can't tell anyone about it! Not even my kids! There is one person I can trust. But if I told her… well… I don't know what I would do! So, my horrible act shall remain a secret. For now. I'm guessing I should tell you who I am, huh? Okay. The person steps out of the shadows, revealing themself to be a big, burly koopa. I… am Bowser! Leader of all koopas, father to eight kids, and archenemy to Mario! Bwhaha! The crackle of the thunder begins to get even violent. The lightning is now soaring in different directions in the sky, and it begins to shock and kill unsuspecting people.

Bowser is standing in his room, looking at the window. I just love storms, don't you? They're so violent! It makes me feel… ecstatic when some poor sucker gets zapped by lightning, and dies. I love the smell of death! Bowser takes a deep breath, and exhales. He is enjoying the sight of the storm, when he hears a knock on the door. "Who is it?!" the koopa king yells angrily. "It's only me, Kamek!" the voice calls back. Bowser grumbles, "Come in!" The door opens. When Bowser turns around to look, he sees a magikoopa, with a blue robe, blue hat, tan shoes, and thick black glasses.

I began to get impatient with Kamek. But then again, I always am. He's supposed to be my caretaker. He's been taking care of me since I was in diapers. "Kamek!" I say. "What do you want? Don't you know that you disturbed me? If this isn't good, I'll turn you into koopa soup, like I did with Jimmy!" Jimmy is, er _was_ this lazy good for nothing hammer brother, who worked for me. One day, I was walking, and happened to hear him talking about me behind my back. So, I gave him a cruel punishment; I killed him with only my hands, ripped his shell off, and poured a can of soup in. It was quite good, really!

Kamek seemed pretty scared. "Sorry to bother you, Your Royal Badness, but I've kidnapped a certain woman you like!" I seemed really pleased when he said that. "Bring her in!" I demanded. Kamek began to fly away on his broomstick, but I called his name. "Kamek!" He looked nervous. "Yes, sir?" I looked at him for a long time. "You can take the rest of the day off, if you want." He seemed a little puzzled, since I rarely passed a kind act. But, he kidnapped the princess without being told to, and that made me happy.

"Bless you, sir!" he said, and flew away to get the princess. Seconds later, he returned with a lady who had gorgeous sky blue eyes, long golden blonde hair, and the cutest pink dress you ever saw! Kamek set the woman down in front of me, bowed, and left. The door closed behind us. "Well, well! Look who we have here!" I said. The girl was quiet. I looked at her. Her eyes were shining brightly as if she had cried, and she had a sad look on her face. "Princess?" I said. She looked up at me, then stared at the ground. Princess Peach was her name. She is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. I hate her kingdom a lot. I hate everybody that lives there. Everybody… except for her.

You see, I had it hard as a kid. I really did. The kids would always run away at the sound of my name. When I tried being nice, they'd tell me to back off. And that's not all, either! One day, I was at this park. Kamek tried to get me to make friends, but I knew what was coming. As I expected, all the kids laughed at me, and teased me, and others ran away. I decided I'd had enough. I began punching and kicking and beating the other kids up. But then, I felt someone grab me. Then, I heard a girly voice speak to me.

"Please stop!" the voice cried out. I turned, and saw the prettiest looking girl ever. She didn't look scared when she saw me. "Please, stop!" she said again. I stopped punching this kid, and stared at her. "Why should I?" I barked. "Because, you don't make friends that way!" I looked at this girl as if she were crazy. "Don't you know that whenever I try to make friends, people always get scared and run away! They never get to know me." I sighed.

The girl looked at me, and smiled. "I'll be your friend!" "Wh-what?" I stuttered. The girl repeated herself. "I said, I'll be your friend!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I'm Peach!" she said. "Princess Peach! I'm the princess of this place, the Mushroom Kingdom! I won't start ruling until I'm a teenager, though! I still get to make some of the rules! What's yours?" "Who, me? Uh, I'm Bowser! Princes Bowser! I'm the ruler of Dark Land!" The girl giggled. "Is it okay if I call you Bowsey?"

I blushed. "No!" I said. "Oh, pretty please?" She looked at me, and had this extremely cute look on her face. "Oh, alright!" "Yay!" she cheered. Whenever she gives me that face, I'd do whatever she wanted me to do. I called it her, "Please do this for me" face. Ever since then, Peach and me have been friends. I consider her to be my best friend. I think she does, too.

Now, we're back in reality. I looked at Peach. She didn't look so sad, anymore. I turned to her, and said, "Are you sad because Kamek kidnapped you?" She sniffled. "No. I'm sad because something awful happened last night. Someone killed these three innocent children!" I didn't know what to say. I really don't like kids. Unless they're my kids, anyway. "Gee, Peach! I'm so sorry!" I said sarcastically. "Who would murder children, anyway? That's so mean! And wrong! I hope they get what they deserve!" I didn't say anything. Suddenly, I was having a flashback.

It showed three kids running away from something. Something was chasing them. It was this huge monster that looked like me. Then, it hit me! "No!" I yelled. "That couldn't happen! It's not even Halloween, yet!" Peach looked at me. "I know, right? That shouldn't have happened! And what do you mean, it's not Halloween? Do you know the killer? Were they gonna kill the children on Halloween?" I looked at Peach. "No! I don't know anything! I was just talking to myself. You see, something… fun… is gonna happen to me on Halloween, and I thought Halloween already happened, so… yeah!" Peach blinked her eyes twice. "Oh. Okay, then!" She began to hum a tune. When I heard the tune, I scowled. She was humming the Super Mario Bros theme song!

I then realized that Mario and his annoying little brother Luigi would be here soon. Oh, how I hate them! Whenever I kidnap Peach, those pesky plumbers always come and save her. And then, they kick my butt. Mario does all the work, mainly. Luigi doesn't come all the time. He's basically Mario's lackey. Or sidekick, to use a nicer word. Peach is normally happy when she gets rescued. She'd thank Mario, and give him a kiss. Then they'd go to Peach's castle and have cake, and do "other stuff." Yeah. You know what I'm talking about. But lately, Peach hasn't kissed Mario when he would rescue her. In fact, she didn't look happy at all. I wonder what's going on. Hmm…

I heard crying. I looked. Peach was crying very hard. I gently wiped away her tears with my claw, trying to be caring, but carefully, so I wouldn't scratch her. "There there, Peach!" I whispered in her ear. "It'll be okay." She just kept crying. I knew how much Peach loved kids. And they all loved her, too. So, if a kid ever died, Peach would take it pretty hard, like she was the dead kid's parents. She was that close with them. "Hey." I whispered. "Do you want me to let you go? I can let you go free." Peach stopped crying. She grabbed a tissue, and dabbed her memorizing eyes. "No, thank you." "What?" I said. Peach began to speak. "I'd rather not that you'd let me go. Mario's probably already traveling around all nine worlds, already. I wouldn't want him to have to go through all that trouble, just to find me calmly walking back." I nodded. That was just like Peach. To care about others.

So, I guess Peach was staying here. I didn't seem to mind. Still, I wondered why she's been acting weird lately. Was something happening between Mario and her? I hope not. I mean, _I'd _love for Mario and Peach to break up, since _I _love her. I mean, don't get me wrong. Mario loves her, too. But _she'd _be upset if they broke up. And _she_ doesn't love me. I wish she would, though. I sat down on my bed. "Would you like to sit down, too?" I asked Peach. "Sure! Why not?" She smiled at me. Then, she gently smoothed her dress out, and sat down on the bed next to me.

We began talking about happier things. I laughed. She giggled. Before we knew it, the door swung open.

"Hey, Bowser!" the voice said. "You let the princess go right now!" I turned to see Mario, and barked at him.

"Actually, Mario, we were in the middle of an important conversation!" Then I turned to Peach, smiled at her, and in a calm voice, said, "Weren't we, my sweet Peach?" Peach blushed, and giggled. "Yeah, we were!" Peach answered sweetly. "Oh." Mario said. "Well, hurry up!" "Hey!" I barked at him. "Don't rush the lady! Let her take her sweet time!" "Oh, alright!" he grumbled. Currently, Peach and I were in a debate about my "koopa soup" punishment. "Do you seriously do that do your workers?" Peach asked. "Yep!" I said. "Don't you feel guilty about killing them like that?" she asked. "Nope! Not at all!" I said proudly. Mario tapped his foot impatiently. We ignored him. Mario groaned. We still ignored him. After a while, we stared at him. I chuckled, and Peach giggled at the sight of the now angry Mario.

I guess we pissed him off, because the next thing we knew, Mario was on top of me, punching and kicking me. I threw him off me, and we began to fight. "Mario, why do you always have to ruin things, huh? Huh?" I angrily asked him. He ignored me the way Peach and I had ignored him. Peach looked pretty disappointed. That's when I crossed the line. I grabbed Mario by his overalls, and threw him in a closet. I locked the closet. Then, I whistled, and my Koopa Clown Car came. I jumped in it, and motioned for Peach to get in. She gladly stepped in. Then, the engine started, and we flew away. "Hey, Bowser?" Peach asked me. "Yes?" I said. "You might find this to be weird, but thank you. For kidnapping me." My eyes widened. "What did you just say?" I asked. Once again, Peach answered, "Thank you for kidnapping me. I guess I really should say, thank you for _rescuing _me!"

"But, _I'm_ the bad guy. _Mario's_ the good guy!" I explained. "Well, that's just the problem." Peach said. "You noticed how lately, I've been less cheery and all when I've seen Mario?" Bowser nodded. "Well, I kinda sorta…ad n fair th im" Peach mumbled something I couldn't make out. "What?" I said. "I had a ir ith im!" Peach said. "Spit it out already!" I yelled. "I had an affair with him!" Peach yelled. "You know, cheated on him." "What?!" I said. Peach looked down. "Peach, why?" Peach looked at me, and said, "I don't want to be with him, anymore. I want to be with you!" I grinned. "Yeah?" I asked. "Yeah." She answered. "I don't know how to tell Mario this, though." I tapped my chin for a while, and had a big stupid grin on my face. "I think I can help you with that!"

We looked at the sky as I flew the car. We were hovering right in front of the moon. "Isn't this pretty?" Peach asked. "Yeah." I muttered. I decided to make a move. I wrapped an arm around Peach. She blushed. I blushed, too. I leaned in to kiss her, but stopped. "Why don't we head back to my place?" I asked. Peach blushed again. "Sure!" I turned around, and we flew back. The trip would be pretty long, but I didn't mind. As long as I had Peach, it would be okay. "Hey, Peach?" I asked. "What date is it?" "Oh, it's October 30th." She answered. "And what time is it?" "11:45" she answered. "Oh, shit!" I yelled, and I quickly sped home.

**Pretty good, huh? I wonder just what Bowser and Peach are planning on doing... Let's hope Mario doesn't find out! Oh wait, he's so gonna find out! And I just gave away one of the good parts! But hey, there's gonna be a lot of surprises in this story! Hope y'all enjoyed chapter 1! PeachToadCutie out!  
**


End file.
